


Trump's America

by gaysandcrime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Science Fiction, Short Story, Trump's America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysandcrime/pseuds/gaysandcrime
Summary: A look at the results of ethnic cleansing in the future of America.





	

**Author's Note:**

> only posting this here because I need to know the word count, but you're free to comment and read and whatever. I might even continue this story, just cause it's a pretty interesting premise.

Characters: David James, Jennifer Mclaine

David Description  
Male, thirties, 5ft 11, brown eyes, brown skin, African American, single, childless, jokester, noble, full of hope, believes in a better life, used to work in a factory

Jennifer Description  
Female, eighties, 5ft 2, blue eyes, coloured, Syrian descent, widowed, had a child who died during the earlier years of the Resistance, one of the Original Resistance, warm and kind, has seen too much destruction to still feel hopeful used to work as a teacher

Plot Sketch  
Begins in forest clearing at Resistance meeting, these meetings happen every month or so, much fewer members arrive there, David see's Jenna who is an old member of the Resistance, they speak about her upcoming birthday and what the Resistance should do next, she is then found dead a week or so later with her birth information beside her by MAGA Officers (make America great again Officers), and at the next meeting David cannot find her and so the last stand of the Resistance happens without her

Setting: United States of America (Trump IV's America), fifty - seventy years in the future (around 2080)

Theme: Racism, bigotry, and discrimination will be the downfall of America

Topic: World Politics

Genre: Science Fiction

 

Working Title: Trump's America

David stood in the center of the clearing, attempting a headcount of the multi-cultured people gathered around him. He got to about forty before he lost count, and the smallness of the number filled him with both a sadness and an inexplicable fear. Every month, the last of the Resistance would gather together to discuss their situation and what to do about it, and every month the number of people shrunk. The problem was that their problems were not shrinking along with them.

"David, it's good to see you back here." The voice of an old friend cut through the extraneous sound of the crowd, and David turned around with a small smile on his face.

"Jenna, my god," he said, wrapping his arms around the small woman in front of him. Jenna was the only member of the Original Resistance left, and at eighty-four years old David knew her remaining years were numbered. He felt a wave of regret flow through him, knowing that soon he would be without his friend and that it was unlikely he would even be able to attend her funeral.

"It's my eighty-fifth birthday soon, and I'm glad I was able to see you before then." She smiled at him warmly, the way only Jenna could.

He swallowed back his sadness and tried to grin back at her. "Eighty-five already? Why Jenna, you don't look a day over sixty!"

She laughed softly, her blue eyes crinkled up at the corners. "You always did know how to make me laugh." Shaking her head slightly, she stepped backward to frown at him. "You've become my dearest friend in my last few years of life, David." She sighed, and for the first time that night David became aware of the great sadness hidden inside her ever smiling eyes. "It's a miracle I've managed to survive as long as I have, inside this American Hell we live in. Sometimes I think it would be better had I been captured and disposed of in my late twenties when the Cleansing started."

David shook his head and reached an arm out to wrap it around her. "No, Jenna, don't say that. You're the reason so many of us have lived as long as we have, you're the reason these people still have hope. You're the reason we're all taking one last stand." He gestured in a circle around them to the people still mingling with one another inside the clearing.

"I know, David, I know." Jenna's eyes were filled with regret, and her voice was a whisper when she said, "But is it worth it?"

"Always," David said, voice firm. "Always." He believed that as long as they had hope, they would have a chance of winning this fight.

"I hope you're right." But Jenna, having lived a great many years under the harsh, unjust rule of the Trump administration, knew better.

***

One week and five days later, an elderly woman was found by MAGA Officers, hidden inside an abandoned warehouse. Her small body was curled around a piece of paper, and after removing her from the premises, they lifted it up to read it.

_Jennifer Mclaine, born 5:23 pm on September 5th, St. Mary's hospital, Brooklyn, NY, parents immigrated from Syria._

At the next meeting, David searched high and low for his friend Jenna, but couldn't find her anywhere. The next day the Resistance moved out and took its last stand against Trump IV's government. The twenty-sixth of September would forever mark the end of the Resistance and the death of hope for people of colour everywhere


End file.
